A Dangerous Situation
by Gemini96
Summary: There is a dangerous criminal on the loose who is attacking young women. Andy and Sam are pulled into the investgation and are determined to find out who is responsible. But when he hits too close to home, how will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue; it would be cool if I did though.**

**Enjoy!**

Andy walked down the street with her bag over her arm and her coffee cup in her hand. It was a nice day; the sun was shining and there was only a slight breeze. She was walking towards work. The fresh air was doing her some good, she needed time to organise her thoughts. She had broken it off with Luke the night before after yet another night of being alone because his work took precedence. She was dreading seeing him when she got work; it wasn't that he had been horrible about it all, in fact he was just the opposite, he had been understanding, but when Andy left he just looked so crushed.

Then she heard a scream; there was no way she was going to get to work anytime soon.

All thoughts of Luke were forgotten as she dropped her coffee cup into a nearby bin and sprinted towards the alleyway the sound had come from. _I must be crazy _she thought to herself; she had no badge, no gun she didn't even have a partner to have her back. Even so, she ran into the alleyway without any hesitation, someone was in danger and needed her help.

There were two figures; one was on the floor, the other towered above them covered head to toe in black, their fist raised.

Andy hesitated before yelling, "Police! Put your hands up."

The person in black raised their head sharply, but when they saw there was no gun in Andy's hands, they ran towards the opposite end of the alley. Andy started to follow, but stopped quickly when she saw what a bad state the person on the floor was in.

It was a women, she was wearing what looked like yellow sun dress. It wasn't yellow anymore; as it was covered in red patches of what Andy really hope wasn't blood. She had a bloodied face and a lot of bruising. Andy knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand. She couldn't have been more than 20 years old.

"It's alright, it's over."

Andy grabbed her phone and speed-dialled Sam.

"What?" he sounded grouchy.

"Hey it's me."

"McNally, what do you want?"

"I was on my way to work, when I heard a scream-"

"Cut to it, McNally."

"I ran to help and found this person beating up this woman."

"So? Radio for an ambulance."

"Yeah about that, I'm not uniform, I don't have my radio. Like I said; I was on my way to work."

"So you want me to come and get you?"

"Please. We're down an alleyway opposite a restaurant called," Andy squinted to make out the name, "The Sultan"

"I'll be there in 10."

Andy thanked him and hung up. She turned her attention to the woman slumped on the ground in front of her. She looked like she was barely hanging on to consciousness; Andy needed to keep her awake.

"Can you hear me? I'm Andy. Hey, stay with me; don't go passing out. Can you tell me your name?"

She mumbled something unrecognisable.

"Say that again, I didn't hear you."

"Beth." It was so quiet, that Andy would have missed it had there been any traffic going by.

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?" Andy wanted to keep the conversation light; she could ask her questions on the assault later. Now really wasn't the time for it.

"20."

"Where abouts are you from?"

"England."

"England? How did you end up here? Don't tell me you just took a wrong turning."

The corners of Beth's mouth curled upwards. She winced suddenly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but smiling's a bit difficult at the minute."

Andy smiled, she liked this girl.

In the distance she heard sirens.

"Beth, we'll get you to hospital soon. My partner's on his way."

"Thank you."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, but Andy soon realised that Beth was on the verge of passing out, so she started talking again.

"So what are you doing in Canada?"

"I was on holiday with my friend."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Sally."

She didn't ask any more questions; Sam had pulled into the alley, and the sirens were deafening.

Andy clapped her hands over her ears, and shot a glare at Sam.

He got the message and killed the siren.

"Sorry." He said running over, "What have we got?"

"This is Beth. She's in pretty bad shape."

"I called for an ambulance on the way here." He lifted his radio closer to his mouth, "Dispatch what's the ETA of the ambulance?"

"ETA is 2 minutes."

Sam knelt down next to Andy.

"So this is your partner?"

Andy looked at Sam momentarily distracted, he was just too darned cute.

"Err yeah. This is Sam."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "The ambulance is on its way. Now I know you're in pain, but we need to get an idea of what happened before the paramedics take you to hospital. Can you remember anything?"

"I was with my friend, Sally, we went out. I think she met someone, because I remember her asking me whether I'd be okay on my own. I was going to go get a cab and go back to the hotel so I said yes." She paused and looked like she was thinking, "Someone came and talked to me, I think it was a man." She stopped again.

"Is there anything else? Was that the person who assaulted you?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"Can you tell us what this man looked like?"

She thought again, "He was tall; he had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked like he was in his late twenties."  
"Okay, thanks," Sam stood up just as the ambulance pulled into the alleyway.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and ran over to the trio; Andy joined Sam to give the medics more room. They worked quickly and Beth was soon loaded into the back of the ambulance. Andy promised that she would see her at the hospital after going back to the station.

Sam spoke into his radio again, "This is 1519, I'm gonna need back-up."

"Rodger that 1519."

Andy looked up at Sam, "Why do we need back-up?"

"We need to go back to the barn because you're not in uniform, and we need help to contain the scene."

"Oh."

They fell into silence, and stayed that way until Oliver and Dov arrived in the alleyway.

"Epstein got the police tape and contain the scene."

"Yes sir."

Oliver jogged over to Sam and Andy, "What happened?"  
"Young woman was assaulted; she's on her way to the hospital."

Oliver nodded.

"Hey Oliver, would you be alright on your own with Epstein? I need to take Andy back to the barn; she's not in uniform, so she won't be any help."

"Sure, get outta here."

Andy followed Sam back to the car.

Sam was angry, but he managed to contain it until they had pulled away from the alley.

"Andy what the hell were you thinking?"

**I know there wasn't much action, but I needed to lay the foundations for the rest of the story. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue **

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_

Andy turned to stare at Sam, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't have your gun, let alone any back up. What if the attacker had been armed?"

"He wasn't."

"But what if he was?"

"Then I would have been fine. I would have dealt with it."

"Is that what you were doing? Dealing with it?"

"Don't give me that Sam, it's not like you wouldn't have done the exact same thing."

Sam was quiet for a second, she was right he would have done the same thing. Why was it that every time she put herself in danger to help someone, he went crazy?

"I just don't like you putting yourself in situations like that."  
"Sam, I'm a cop, just like you. It isn't exactly the safest of jobs."

"You don't have to go and tempt fate."

"So you going off on your own to find Emily isn't tempting fate? How about when you drove off to god knows where with Angel?"

Andy blushed, remembering the events leading up to that, in particular the kiss she had shared with Sam.

"Andy, I knew what I was doing. I've been this job longer than you."

Andy was shocked, "So that's what this comes down to? Experience?"

"That's not what I mea-"

"I remember that I was experienced enough to save your ass on both of those times."

"Andy, I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean?"

"I knew what I was getting myself into."

"So did I."

"Andy, I just don't like the idea of you getting hurt."

"You don't need to worry about me; I can take care of myself."

"I know." And he did, it didn't stop him worrying though.

The argument seemed to have ended, but the silence that had settled was far from comfortable.

After ten minutes of tension and traffic, Sam tried to break the uneasiness, "Hey McNally, when's a door not a door?"

Andy rolled her eyes at Sam, "I don't know Sam, when's a door not a door?"  
Sam smiled before answering, "When it's ajar!"

Andy couldn't help but laugh, "That's terrible,"

"It made you laugh though." He flashed his dimples at Andy, and watched as she blushed.

They got to the station a few minutes later; Sam stayed in the car while Andy went in to change. They had agreed to head straight to the Hospital to get a statement from, Beth, they needed to get an idea of what had happened before they did anything else.

"Hi, we're looking for a girl brought in about an hour ago, her first name's Beth."

The person on the desk typed something into her computer, "She's on ward 8. If you go down the hallway and take the lift to the fifth floor you'll find her."

Andy thanked her and then followed Sam to the lifts. He pressed the button and they stood waiting until the doors dinged open.

Inside there was a patient on a bed and three other people so they had to squish in. Sam and Andy ended up shoulder to shoulder next to the panel with all the floor numbers on. Every so often their fingertips would brush and they would both look up, blush and look down again. They were oblivious to the other people in the lift, but they weren't oblivious to them. The patient was a teenage girl, she was trying very hard not to laugh; every time they accidentally touched was just too adorable. When the lift reached the fifth floor and Andy and Sam had stepped out, the girl turned to her mother, "How long do you think it's going to be before they realise that they love each other?"

Her mother shushed her, but smiled at the same time. She had seen it too.

"Okay… find a nurse, find a nurse," Sam was muttering to himself, they had looked for Beth, but couldn't find her, so they had decided at Andy's insistence to stop and ask someone.

They reached a nurses station and stopped one of the nurses.

"We're looking for someone who was brought in about an hour ago, she's called Beth."

Thankfully the nurse knew where she was, and led them to her bed.

She looked a lot better; all the blood had been washed off and the cuts had been stitched up. Bruises were starting to darken on her arms and face, but Beth was smiling, she was happy to see Andy.

"Hello."

"Hi. How are you feeling?" asked Andy taking a seat. Sam stayed stood up.

"Like I got run over by a bus."

Andy smiled before continuing, "I know we asked you some questions before the ambulance brought you here, but we need a bit more information so we can catch whoever did this to you."

"What do you need to know?"

Sam joined in the conversation, "Anything you can remember about last night, or the person who was beating you up, even if it's only a small thing, it could help us."

Beth furrowed her brow, "I was at a club with Sally, I wasn't drinking though; I don't like alcohol, so I was on diet coke and fruit juice. Sally was dancing and she got talking to this guy, he seemed really nice. Then about an hour later she asked whether I'd be alright on my own. I said yes because I was going to go back to the hotel anyway." She paused to think, "Then some guy got chatting to me, he bought me a drink and then… and then…"

"And then…? What happened?"

Beth looked panicked, tears started to fall down her face, "I don't know. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?"

Andy reached for her hand, "We'll figure it out."

She stood up to leave, but Sam motioned with his hand for her to wait, "Beth, can you tell me what the man who bought you a drink looked like, other than tall with brown hair and green eyes?"

Beth thought again for a minute, "He was wearing jeans and a black jacket. Err… he had a birthmark."

"Where?"

"Above his left eyebrow, it was a weird shape."

"Okay, thank you."

They turned around and walked away from Beth's bed. As they headed to the lifts, they were stopped by a middle-aged doctor.

"Were you here about Beth?"

"Yes, why?"

"We ran some tests when she was brought in because she was so out of it; for drugs and such like."

"What did you find?"

"She was all clear apart from one substance. We're trying to track it down.

"Could that be why she can't remember anything?"

"It's more than likely."

They walked all the way to the car, and drove all the way back to the station in silence.

They walked through booking and went straight for the coffee pot.

Best had been waiting for them to get back and came out of his of his office to talk to them.

"What have you found out?"

Sam answered, "Beth was out with her friend, her friend met a guy and left. Another guy came to talk to Beth; bought her a drink maybe spiked it with something."

Best swore in response.

"Yeah. We managed to get a good description."

"Great, I'll spread it around. Everyone can be on the lookout."

Sam handed him his notes, Best made a mental note, passed them back and then hurried off.

Sam and Andy fell into chairs, and started to get some paperwork done.

Half an hour later Sam's radio crackled into life, it was Oliver, "Sammy, I think we've got another one."

**I know that was a bit dark and dramatic, but it'll get lighter. Reviews? :0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while. But chapter 3 is here, enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

Sam swore quietly under his breath.

"McNally, with me," he was already halfway out of the door. Andy followed close behind.

They sprinted towards the squad car; Andy had barely shut the door before Sam sped off.

"What did Oliver say?"

"They've got another victim, matches the MO."

"We've already figured out his MO?"

"We have to work fast with things like this."

"What else did he say?"

"The victim's name is Melanie, about the same age as Beth."

"Did he say how she's doing?"

"She's in a bad way, the paramedics are on scene, but she's lost a lot of blood."

The rode for the next few minutes in silence, until something occurred to Andy, "We didn't find any witnesses who saw anyone matching the description of the attacker did we?"

"No, why?"

"Well someone in all black and a balaclava would stick out."

"Go on,"

"They must have stashed what they were wearing somewhere so they could get away."

"So you want to take a look around when we get there?"

"Yeah, if that's alright?"

"Sure, but I'm coming with you, there's a psycho on the loose."

The conversation was cut short when they pulled into an alleyway.

"We seem to be living in these places today." Sam smiled in agreement.

Oliver turned around after shutting the ambulance door. He spotted Sam and Andy and walked over.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey."

"We're pretty much done here, there's not much left to do."

"That's okay. Andy had an idea, we want to go and check it out."

"Sure, go right ahead, we'll finish up here."

"McNally stay where I can see you."

Andy rolled her eyes without him seeing, "I'll be fine Sam."

"Sure you will; but I am not telling your dad I lost his little girl. He'll shoot me."

Andy smiled in response, "Funny."

They looked in silence for the next few minutes until Andy noticed something.

"Hey Sam, check this out."

He walked quickly to stand with her and took the item from her hand.

"Well you were right McNally." He picked up the other things that were hidden behind the rubbish bins, "Black jacket, T-Shirt and a balaclava, we have found our assaulters 'costume'."

"What do we do now?"

"We bag it and take it back to the barn. Come on McNally."

_She walked to stand next to the second police car, a man stood next to her and chatted to another man in uniform. She looked excited. She held up a bag filled with black fabric, clothes maybe. Anger clouded his vision; they were his clothes, he had hidden them. No-one should have found them, how could she have found them? The other man smiled at her and clapped her on the shoulder. He said goodbye and walked towards his own car. _

_The man she was standing next to turned to talk to her. _

_He strained to hear what was being said._

"_Well done Andy."_

_Andy. That was her name, Andy._

_Andy blushed in response._

"_Oliver's really impressed."_

_She grinned, "I'm surprised you didn't tell Oliver it was your idea, what with you being so awesome."_

_He looked at her mischievously, "You know how I said you could drive?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Thanks to that little comment, I am now the driver of this fine squad car, and since I drive, I get to choose where we eat lunch."_

"_What?" She wasn't angry, she couldn't stop smiling, "What happened to being friends, you know, letting it slide?"_

"_Get in McNally." _

_She frowned slightly, but got in. The man that was already in the car was smiling. By the time they drove past him, they were laughing._

Back at the barn, Andy and Sam had sent down the clothes to be tested for any DNA evidence. Everyone was in shock at the station, two attacks in one day by the same person was very rare and had knocked everybody for six. Best felt the tension and decided that he needed to talk to his colleagues.

"Officers of 15 Division, can I have your attention."

The room went quiet.

"I know, it's been a tough day, but we are going to catch this guy. I've got everyone available on this; we'll set up a base for us all to co-ordinate from. I want McNally and Swarek to stay here so you can tell us what you know. Epstein and Diaz; go to the hospital and talk to the second victim, see if you can get anything more to add to the description. I want half of the rest of you out on patrol, and the other half here. We need to find connections. Two attacks in one day people, let's not make it three. Serve, Protect and let's find this guy."

Everyone immediately got to work. Sam and Andy were helping to make information boards on the suspect; everyone else was trying to find connections.

Chris and Dov came back some time later, but they didn't have any more information on the suspect.

They called it a night at about ten thirty, there hadn't been any more reports of attacks, and everyone was tired.

"McNally, are you coming to the Penny?"

"No, I just want to curl up and go to sleep."

"Alright, never mind, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sam."

Andy went into the locker room and got changed quickly.

She walked to work that morning, well nearly; fate and Sam's squad car had intervened along the way, so she had to walk home.

It was sweltering outside, so she found the nearest shop and bought a drink. While she was fumbling in her purse for coins and such like, a hand holding a coin appeared in front of her nose.

"Would this be of assistance?"

Andy looked up, "I couldn't."

He smiled, "Think of it as a thank you from everyone in the queue behind you."

Andy looked back, about eight people were stood waiting to pay and they didn't look happy.

She reached out and took the coin, "Thank you."

She paid the person on the till and turned to leave.

"Don't forget your drink." The man that had offered her the coin had lost his place in the line to give her, her drink back.

"Thank you. I seem to be saying that a lot today."

"Never mind, It was nice meeting you-" he stood waiting for Andy to fill the gap.

"Andy, my name's Andy."

"Nice to meet you Andy; I'm Dan."

She nodded in response, smiled and walked off. Taking a long sip of her orange juice, Andy thought about Dan, something was a bit off, no one was that nice nowadays, and he had a strange look about him.

But her thoughts were starting to intermingle, the pavement was swaying and she felt sleepy. She reached out to hold onto a wall but she was falling.

Someone caught her, "Shh Andy, it's all going to be alright."

She knew that voice, but she was to far away to care.

**I seem to leave chapters on cliff hangers a lot, don't I? Sorry about that :0) Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. Murphy's Law (anything that can go wrong will) and a very important history exam got in the way. Unfortunately, my end of years are coming up, so I'm revising like mad, so updating might get a little crazy. But enough of my ramblings; here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

Sam walked into work the next morning ready to catch this guy.

He went to his locker, got changed and went to the parade room, which had been transformed into a centre of operations.

"Hey Sammy, where's your rookie?"

"Probably still yapping with Traci in the locker room."

"Who's still yapping with Traci in the locker room?"

"Nash?"

"It's what the name tag says."

"Where's McNally?"

"I don't know." She said looking around, "I thought she would be in here."

Best ran into the parade room.

"Is Officer McNally here?"

"No, sir, Why?"

Best swore, and walked out of the door.

Sam followed.

"What's going on sir? Where's McNally?"

Best walked into his office; Sam followed, "We don't know."

"She might still be at home; I could swing by her apartment and get her. She probably just overslept."

Best shook his head, "She's not at home."

"What do you mean?"  
"Sam, I'm going to tell you something, please don't blow up."

This was not helping Sam feel any easier, "What's going on?"

"There was another attack last night."

Dread filled the pit of Sam's stomach, "What does this have to do with McNally?"

Best sighed before continuing, knowing the next bit of news would send Sam nuclear, "Andy was the one that was taken."

Sam's face went through so many emotions in the seconds that followed; disbelief, pain, anger.

"What? No. It can't be." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Sam-"

He reached out to try and stop Sam punching the filing cabinet.

"Sam-"

Sam turned away.

"Sam stop. This isn't helping."

"I don't see you doing anything."

"Sam, I'm doing everything in my power to get her back."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"There's an APB out on the van she was taken in."

"This happened, what? Ten, Twelve hours ago? They could be anywhere!"

"Sam, we're doing our best."

"I want to help."

"Sam, no. You're too close to this."

"I want to help."

Best sighed, "I can't let you go out on the streets, but you can help here."

Sam didn't look happy, but he wasn't about to go and blow any chance he had of getting Andy back.

The place Andy woke up in was pitch black.

She couldn't feel her fingers.

Panic set in and Andy started to struggle, she tried to make a noise, but she was gagged with a strip of cloth.

_Calm down Andy, this isn't going to help. Think._

Shifting her weight, she tried to gain feeling back into her hands. She wiggled them about until pins and needles set in.

She used her hands to try and fell what was holding her wrists together, maybe then she could try to undo it.

_Damn, duct tape. _

She felt around on the floor for something sharp, a rusty nail would do the job; she just needed something to get her hands free.

She wriggled around the floor, her fingers grabbing thin air, until she found something thin and cool.

_Yes!_

She manoeuvred the nail into such a position where she could start to attack the tape with the sharp point.

It took her a long time to undo the bindings, but she kept herself going with thoughts of;

_You've been able to pick a lock since you were twelve, this is a picnic._

_Keep going you can do this._

_Sam said you were awesome, prove him right._

Sam. His face flashed into her mind.

She wondered what he was doing right now, whether he was looking for her. She thought about the things he would say if she saw him again.

_Not if Andy, you will see him. You've got to._

She raised her hands to try and pull the gag out of her hands, but something stopped her.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Footsteps.

They were getting louder, the person was getting closer.

Hiding the nail in her back pocket, Andy wriggled back into the position she had woken up in.

She was just quick enough, because the second she stopped moving, the door opened, and a sliver of light filtered in.

"Hello Andy."

Andy looked up to meet his eyes.

It was an hour after Best had told Sam what had happened to Andy when the call came in.

Best was the one to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Sergeant Best? We've got a visual on the vehicle you put an APB on."

"Where?"  
"A parking lot near the south beach, it looks abandoned"

"Don't approach; wait for us to get there."

"Of course."

Best leapt up out of his chair, Sam was right behind him.

Best opened his mouth to protest, but Sam spoke before he could get a word in edgeways.

"I'm coming with you. You can't stop me."

Best didn't bother to argue.

**Not 100% percent sure about this chapter, but it does the job. Once again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. I'll try and update soon. Reviews? :0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to warn you, this chapter is going to be a bit darker than the past few chapters. **

Best and Sam approached the van, the two officers told them that they had run the vehicle through the database and found it had been reported stolen a few days ago, Best thanked them and asked them to go and call the forensic evidence team.

Sam went to open the handle of the door, but Best put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Sam, we don't know what we're going to find in there-"

"And you think I won't be able to handle this? I want to find her, I can handle this."

"Fine."

Best handed Sam a pair of gloves. He was worried about him though, he and his rookie were close and he didn't want to see him get hurt.

Best opened the door on the driver side and started to go through the glove box. Inside he found a map, the car manual and a pair of black gloves.

Sam meanwhile had looked in the back.

"Best come and look at this."

Best joined Sam and looked at what was in the back of the van.

"That looks like blood Sammy."

"I know."

There wasn't a lot of blood; it could have just been from a cut, but it worried Sam and Best.

"It's definitely him isn't it?"

"It seems that way."

Forensics turned up seconds later to start collecting evidence, Best went to talk to the person who looked after the parking lot, he had an idea.

Sam looked at the van, trying to figure out where it had been.

Best returned quickly and interrupted his thoughts, "I think I have an idea where Andy might be."

Sam's head whipped up, "What do you mean?"  
"The way I see it, there are two ways this van got here. Either it was dumped with Andy still in it, or her kidnapper took her to wherever he's keeping her, and then drove this out here."

"And?"

"Sam, we're in the middle of nowhere. They couldn't just hop on a bus, and he would've either had an unconscious or a very angry Andy. Both of them would have attracted attention."

Sam realised what he was saying, but saw a loophole in the theory.

"The kidnapper could have just had another car waiting, and then driven off with Andy in that."

"That's why I went to speak to the person who keeps an eye on the parking lot. He doesn't work during the night, so he didn't see anything," Best answered the question before Sam asked it, "But he did say that there wasn't a car left here overnight, or anywhere near here."

"So he has to be close."

"I'm going to get officers to canvas the neighbours, we may be in the middle of nowhere, but the middle of nowhere seems to have a lot of houses near it."

Sam looked around, Best was right; the parking lot felt secluded, but in actual fact there were houses that were in easy walking distance.

"We should check the residents for priors." Best nodded in agreement and went to organise the team of officers that was going to talk to the home owners.

Andy stared at the man who had just walked into the room.

It was the guy who had talked to her in the coffee shop. She couldn't quite remember his name. What was it David? Damon? Dan?

That was it his name was Dan.

"What do you want from me?"

Dan just smiled, "Nothing."

"So let me go."

"I don't want anything from you. I want something from your boyfriend."

"What? I don't have a boyfriend."

He gave a short dry laugh, "Don't lie to me. I've seen you with him."

"Seriously, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Yes you do!" He yelled as he started to pace back and forth in front of Andy.

She started to get worried, she'd seen what he had done to the girls, and she didn't want that to happen to her, so she tried a different approach.

"Who've you seen me with?"

"The blonde one; Luke Callaghan." He seemed to spit the name out.

"I broke up with Luke a few days ago."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm telling the truth, I swear."

He didn't reply.

Andy knew she had to find out as much as possible; if she understood why she was taken, she could find a way to make him let her go.

"How do you know Luke?"

"Don't say his name."

_Okay, he doesn't like Luke. Find out how he knows him._

"How do you know Luke?"

He stopped pacing and turned to look at Andy, "I told you, don't say his name."

"Sure, but how do you know him?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you took me."

That seemed to appease him; he didn't answer Andy's previous question straight away.

"He was the lead investigator on a girl called Millie Brooks' murder case."

"Did you know Millie?"

"Yeah, we grew up together. We went to the same school."

"Were you friends?"

"When we were little, but then she stopped talking to me."

"What do you have to do with the murder case?"

"I was the one who was sent to prison for her death."

Andy took a deep breath before continuing, "Did you do it?"  
"No."

"So what does this have to do with Luke? Or me for that matter?"

"When that detective looked me in the eye and told the jury lies about what I had done, I swore I'd get revenge."

"What did the two girls you attacked have to do with it?"

He shrugged, "Collateral damage."

"What do you mean?"

"They kept you busy, tired you out, it made it easier to take you."

"So it was all about getting me?"

"Not originally. I just wanted to get at him. When I got out on parole, I started planning. You were the perfect way to get at him."

"So when you said you didn't want anything from me, just something from Luke, you meant you wanted him to feel pain, you wanted to make him pay?"

He smiled a slow, twisted smile, "Exactly. Now you tell me something Andy, did you break it off with Luke or did he?"

"I did."

"Excellent."

"What do you mean? What do you mean by excellent?"

"This will still work. I've seen what he's like; I bet you still mean a lot to him."

He walked towards her and pulled her up. Andy sent a quick prayer upwards that she had the sense to cut through the bit of tape that he wouldn't see. All she had to do was keep her hands together. She thought about overpowering him, but she didn't know where she was, and she only had a rusty nail. He was bigger than her and had proved that he could easily hurt her. It wasn't worth it. But Andy started to make a plan of escape as he led her out of the room he had kept her in.

**I hope it wasn't too depressing. Please review, it'll make my day and my revision a little bit more enjoyable! :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't stop writing so you get two chapters in one day. Enjoy!**

"Sammy come here for a second,"

Sam had been talking to the residents of the houses near the parking lot for the past few hours. The rookies had arrived about an hour earlier; there wasn't very much joking going on today, everyone just wanted to find Andy.

"What's up?"

"How's the Spanish inquisition going on over there?"

Sam smiled at Oliver's attempts to cheer him up, "It's the same old story, nobody saw anything, and nobody heard anything."

"I think I might have found something."

"What?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Just tell me Oliver." Sam was desperate to know, he wanted Andy back so badly.

"I pulled the tax records to see who lived around here so I could run backgrounds."

"What did you find?"

"What do you know about the murder of Millie Brooks?"

"That was a few years ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah, six to be exact."

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"Like I said, I was running priors, and found that a man that goes by the name of Daniel Nicholls rented an apartment about a month ago. He's the one that was charged for it, he was a minor at the time so got a lighter sentence."

"So he fits the profile. We're going to have to have something more concrete to get a warrant. Can you find any connections?"

"This is the bit you won't like. It seems our favourite detective was the lead investigator on the case, and it was his testimony that put him behind bars. Mr Nicholls swore revenge and said that Luke's testimony was all lies."

"So he's getting at Luke through Andy." Sam ran his hand through his hair, he was so mad, he wanted to punch Luke for being a detective and he wanted to kill whoever had taken Andy but he was mostly angry at himself. All he could think about was if only he had walked her home and not gone to the Penny, Andy would still be here.

Oliver could sense what Sam was thinking about, "Sammy, it isn't your fault, no one knew."

Sam didn't reply. He was quiet for a few moments before saying, "We need to show this to Best so he can get a warrant, and we need to get Luke down here now."

It was the last thing Sam had wanted to say, but they needed Luke to tell them how this guy operated, they'd be going in blind otherwise.

Dan led Andy up a flight of stairs.

They went through a door and into a sunny room; the glass was frosted so Andy couldn't see outside. The light made her blink a few times.

Dan picked up some duct tape and ripped off a small piece, he walked over to Andy.

"We can't have you yelling now, can we?" He stuck the tape over her mouth, she tried to move her head away, but he was too quick.

He then took her through a door that led to a garage; a small van was parked in the spot. Dan opened the back doors and pushed Andy in.

He went round to the driver's side, pulled on a baseball cap and sunglasses and got into the car.

Luke arrived on the scene very quickly after Oliver had called him.

He ran over to Sam, Oliver and Best as soon as he spotted them.

"What's going on?"

"We need you to think back to a few years ago when you put a guy by the name of Daniel Nicholls away for the murder of Millie Brooks."

"Why? What's this got to do with Andy?"

"We think he took her."

"Why?"

"To get back at you."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Luke we don't have time for you to give us the third degree, we just need you to tell us what you know about him, what's he like?"

Luke didn't look happy with the snappy response from Sam, but answered the question, "He has a very high IQ, and he said he started the life of crime because he was bored. He thinks he's better than everyone else, thinks he controls everything. In actual fact he's very sloppy and disorganised, regardless of his high IQ."

"So we've got a person with a very high IQ acting like someone with a very low IQ."

"Exactly, but just be warned, he likes to feel in control, if things start going wrong he starts to get violent. It's how we think he went so far as murder, things started not working the way they should of."

"So in essence a psycho." The group of men all turned to look at Oliver, "What? It's true."

Sam turned back to Luke, "Anything else?"

"He's probably been planning this for a very long time, or at least the bare bones of it, so expect it to be grand and theatrical. He'll probably send you on a wild goose chase until he tells you where Andy is.

Luke's phone started to ring, "Sorry." He said fishing it out of his pocket.

"_Detective Callaghan, it's been a while."_

"Who is this?"  
_"I'm hurt detective; surely it hasn't been that long."_

"Nicholls?"

Sam, Oliver and Best looked up shocked. Sam radioed for a trace on Luke's phone, and Luke put it on speaker.

"_Finally, the detective prodigy twigs who it is on the end of the phone. Now, I know you're getting a trace on this number right now, so I'll skip to the point. I have your precious Andy, and if you ever want to see her again, you'll do exactly what I say. Go to the place you found Millie's body, and await further instructions. I'll be watching."_

The line went dead.

**Sorry about stopping there, but if I didn't it would go on for ages. Reviews make me happy, so please leave a comment. :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was anarchy when the phone call ended.

Sam hadn't managed to get a trace.

"What do we do now?"

"What do we do now? We do what he says. Where did you find the body Luke?"

Best held up his hand, "Hold up guys. We can't just go in all guns blazing, we need a plan."

Sam wasn't in the mood for plans and going in all guns blazing was exactly what he wanted to do if it meant getting Andy back.

"What do you suggest then?"  
"We know where the guy lives, it's close to here, so we should go and check it out, there's probably something left there that gives us an indication of what he's going to do next."

"But sir, you heard what Luke said, if he suspects foul play he'll hurt Andy."

"I wasn't finished yet, the other thing I was going to say is that Luke does what Nicholls wants."

That met protest from both Luke and Sam.

"Sir, I've got to paperwork to do, I can't spend the day gallivanting across the city."

"Sir, I want to go with Luke to find McNally."

They both said this at the same time and it took a while for what they had both just said to register on their faces.

Sam held his hand up before Luke could speak, "Wait, Andy is being held captive by a psycho lunatic and you're worried about paperwork? How does that thought even cross your mind? Someone took her, someone you put away and he's doing this to get at you and you worry about paperwork?"

"Sam I-"

"She only broke up with you a few days ago, I know you're angry, but you don't have to punish her by letting this lunatic hurt her! Luke if you don't stay he's probably going to _kill_ her. How can I get this into your head?"

Luke felt the full force of a very angry Sam, a very angry Oliver and a very angry Best.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"You're right, you weren't."

Best waited for Sam to calm down slightly before speaking, "I think we need to split up. Sam and Oliver should go to the house and see what you can find. I'll go with Luke."

"Absolutely not, I'm going with Luke."  
Best would have put Sam with Luke, but he didn't think they would be able to work together very well after his outburst. Sam was too good a cop not to know what Best was thinking.

"Sir, I swear I will be professional at all times and I won't yell at Luke. I only did then because he was putting Andy in danger." _And being an idiot _he added silently.

Best sighed, he knew that whatever he did, Sam would get his way. There was no point arguing.

"Fine, you go with Luke, but please don't do anything that will put Andy in danger. I am not going to tell her dad that his daughter's hurt because of you two."

Sam and Luke both agreed.

The group split with Luke and Sam going one way and Best and Oliver going the other.

Andy was in the back of the van with her mouth covered in duct tape; Dan had got out a few minutes ago. He'd taken her shoes for some reason and she had no idea why.

She started to think about how she could get out.

_I can get my hands out easily_

_Since he put duct tape over my mouth he can't hear me breathe_

_He took my shoes so he can't hear me coming either_

_I have the element of surprise on my side_

_I also have a rusty nail_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dan getting back into the van.

He turned in his seat to look at her, "We've just got two more stops to make. Then it'll all be over."

Sam and Luke didn't speak at all in the car.

Which suited them just fine, but they were both dreading having to speak when the car ride was over.

Luke pulled up next to another bit of beach.

"This is where you found her?"

"Yeah, she'd been thrown from up there," he said pointing above his head, "She ended up on the rocks below."

Sam squinted towards the rocks.

"Hey, look over there, is that-? Is that Andy shoe?"

"It looks like it. Hey! Sam, wait!"

As soon as Luke had confirmed what he had thought, Sam had started running down the track towards the rocks. Luke was just behind him.

The pair climbed over the rocks to retrieve Andy's shoe.

Sam got there first and picked it up, he looked to see if there was anything written on it. He looked inside and found a small slip of paper with a number written on it.

"What is that?"

Sam gave Luke a look, "It's a number; we're probably supposed to call it."

Sam pulled out his phone, "Damn, no signal. We'll have to go higher up."

Sam grabbed the shoe and started to walk back towards the car.

"Why would he put it in her shoe?"

Luke thought about it for a minute, "He probably needed something that wouldn't mean anything to anyone but us."

"Or he's doing it to remind us that he has Andy."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Sam checked his phone again when they got to the top of the hill; his signal had returned, so he dialled the number on the piece of paper and put it on speaker.

"_Good Afternoon, Pizza Margherita delivery service, Shelly speaking how may I help you?"_

Sam gave Luke a puzzled look.

"_Hello?"_

Sam ended the call.

"Why did he give us the number for a pizza place?"

"I haven't a clue. But I suggest we go and check it out. We're still missing a shoe."

**The plot thickens… :0)  
I'll update soon, because this chapter seems too much like a filler. Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

Dan hadn't stayed very long at the second stop, so Andy wasn't expecting very much when he stopped the van again.

But instead of wandering off to plant some clue for this game of his, he came round to the doors at the back of the van and pulled her out. He had a bag on his shoulder.

"Come on, out you get."

She looked at her surroundings; they were in the middle of nowhere. Andy quickly decided that her best bet was playing the captive for a little bit longer. She only had one shot at this.

Dan pulled her around so she was facing him, "You're going to keep quiet aren't you? Not that any one will hear you, we're in the middle of nowhere, but it'll be such a shame to cover up that pretty mouth of yours."

Andy resisted the urge to gag; but she nodded and Dan started walking away from the van pulling Andy with him.

* * *

Sam and Luke pulled up in front of Pizza Margherita and got out of the car as quickly as they could. Luke went in the front entrance to see if there was anything inside, flashing his badge when the person behind the counter started to protest.

Sam meanwhile went around the back; he found what he was looking for quickly and called Luke to come outside.

The shoe was resting on top of bin. It looked out of place in the alleyway behind the shop; it was like a snowflake in a coal pit.

Sam grabbed it and looked for another note like the one they had found before. This time it was much worse.

Stuffed inside was a train ticket for a cross country journey, the kind tourists usually went on. Sam turned it over and saw that there was a message written on the back.

_3.30pm Say goodbye to Andy._

Sam went numb when he read it and didn't fight Luke off when he took the ticket to look for himself. Luke swore quietly and dialled Best. He answered and Luke put the phone on speaker.

"Hi, it's Luke. We found something."

"Go on."

"We went to the place we found Millie Brooks' body; he had left a phone number in what we think was one of Andy's shoes. We rang it and got a fast food restaurant; we came here and found the other shoe. Inside there was another note; it says '3.30pm Say goodbye to Andy'."

"I'm guessing 'here' is the fast food restaurant?"

"Yes sir. What are we going to do?"

"Do you know what company runs the train?"

Sam had started to process things again, and took the ticket back of Luke and looked to see if there was a logo.

"Freedom journeys." He answered. "It's one of those cross country trains that tourists seem to go on."

"They don't usually have more than one train on the go at a time. I'll get Oliver to ring the company to see where the train will be at 3.30."

There was some muffled speech as Best told Oliver what to do.

"Oliver's on it now. We'll know in a few minutes."

"Did you find anything at the house?"  
"Nothing that tells us where he's taken Andy, but someone's definitely been kept here. There's a room in the basement that looks like someone was in it. There's a bit of blood too. Not enough to worry about though." He said quickly to reassure Sam.

But any blood made him worry.

They heard some more muttering on the other end of the line.

"Oliver got the place; I'll send the co-ordinates through. We'll be right behind you, there's nothing for us to do."

"You need to stop the train."

"Oliver just tried Sammy, something happened to the radio they had. It doesn't seem to be working."

"It's him. I know it."

They both said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Sam and Luke ran over to the car and Sam punched in the co-ordinates into the sat-nav.

"Sam, we're not going to make it."

"What do you mean? We have to."

"It's nearly three. It'll take us the best part of an hour to get there."

"We're in a cop car. Put on the siren and drive fast as hell."

Luke didn't argue, but he knew in his heart that they wouldn't get there in time.

Sam on the other hand was determined to get there in time; he couldn't let anything happen to Andy.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like an age to Andy. It was hard walking with her hands behind her back, and her feet hurt on the hard ground. Dan had stopped pulling her along when he realised that Andy wasn't going to run, she was too tired to even try.

She wondered how much further they had to go when Dan turned around and answered her thought, "Just a little further, it'll be over soon."

He carried on walking, quietly muttering 'it'll be over soon' over and over again.

Andy was dreading what was going to happen when they finally stopped. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Sam and Luke couldn't drive all the way to the exact spot of the co-ordinates.

"Damn grass."

"We'll have to walk."

"How much time do we have?"

Sam glanced down at his watch, "Enough." They had five minutes. Luke had nearly crashed the car more than once, but Sam was relentless, always making him go that little bit faster. He wasn't going to give up now.

"Have you got GPS on your phone?"

Sam held up his phone, he had put in the co-ordinates already.

They set off running with Sam glancing down at his phone every so often to check they were on the right path.

* * *

The grass started to thin out and Andy realised that they were nearing the place.

She didn't see anything at first, Dan was in the way. But when he moved to the left, her heart stopped.

Train tracks.

He had brought her to train tracks. Why?

Andy looked at Dan but he was too busy pulling rope out of the bag he was carrying.

Rope? Why would he need rope?

Then it hit her.

_Dear God, no. Please no._

* * *

The GPS on Sam's phone told them that they were two minutes away.

But that was one more minute than they had.

Sam pushed himself to go faster. Adrenaline did crazy things.

But the idea of the one person you love the most in the world dying did crazier things.

* * *

Dan had come up behind Andy and overpowered her.

He was tying her to the train tracks as quickly as he could.

"Let me go!"

"I can't do that."

"What is wrong with you? Do you have a weird thing with old movies and tying women to train tracks?"

He didn't answer that.

"I really know how to pick my men. I try to go for someone sweet and kind and not go for my usual bad boy. But funnily enough it's him that's getting me killed. I'm not even going out with him anymore."

"Will you shut up?"

He stuffed a scrap of cloth in her mouth and then moved away from the track and dialled a number on his phone.

* * *

Luke answered his phone on the first ring.

The grass was starting to thin out, Sam and Luke made themselves run faster, they were almost there.

"_Hello Detective Callaghan."_

"Where is she?"

"_The train's coming. Do you want to say your goodbyes now, or at the funeral?"_

"Tell me where she is?"

There was silence, and then, _"Goodbye Detective Callaghan." _

The line went dead.

Sam and Luke burst out of the grass just as the train sped past.

**A horrible place to stop I know, but if I didn't it would go on for ages. I'll update soon. Reviews? :0) **


	9. Chapter 9

_Sam and Luke burst out of the grass just as the train sped past._

**3 minutes earlier**

Dan finished tying up Andy and pushed a scrap of cloth into her mouth.

He walked away from the track and turned his back on Andy.

_Bingo._

Andy started to wriggle.

Dan hadn't tied the rope too tightly; he obviously thought there was no way Andy would get free, but he hadn't counted on her having already freed her hands.

She pulled her hands apart and twisted until she could she could bring them up in front of her body.

The rope was wrapped around her middle and around each ankle; all Andy needed to do was get her arms out and untie the ropes from her ankles and then do a sort of shimmy to get out.

Only problem was, she could feel the train coming.

She could feel the rope rubbing on her arms as she sat up. She looked towards to Dan to make sure he wasn't looking, if he did, she was dead.

Andy moved around as quickly as she could, trying to loosen the rope around her middle. She managed to make enough room for her to pull her arms out. She could feel the rope burning; she'd have some impressive bruises and rope burn later.

She leant over and tried to undo the rope around her right ankle. The knots weren't fantastically tied so she managed to do it without much trouble.

With one foot now free, she felt a surge of triumph, and then a sense of impending doom as the train track started to shake and the sound of a train reached her ears.

Her fingers fumbled over the knot on her left foot. She just couldn't seem to undo it. She tried the wriggle approach praying that if she made a big enough gap, she could pull her foot through, and get off the track before she was squished.

But wriggling didn't help; her foot just would not budge.

Andy started to panic, she could see the train, and the train driver could see her. He moved to try and slow the train, but Andy knew if she didn't get off this track right now, she was dead.

She desperately tried to free her leg.

_Come on. Come on. Stupid leg. If I live through this I'm going to kill Luke. And then Dan. _

_Yes!_

The rope around her ankle had loosened enough for her to pull her foot out.

But the train was seconds away from squishing her; she had to get off the track.

She rolled to the left just as the train rushed past her.

She lay on her back waiting for her breathing to normal.

_I'm alive! I'm alive!_

She sat up, pulled the cloth out of her mouth and looked around with new found appreciation for the surroundings.

The driver had managed to slow the train down to a stop and it had ended up a few metres down the track.

But Andy was more interested in the two men stood by the side of the track.

Luke was kneeling on top of Dan so he could cuff him.

Sam was stood staring at the track.

Andy's heart swelled, she struggled to stand up. The ropes that were around her middle fell off as she stood up; they were no match for gravity.

She picked her way across the track and slowly made her way towards Sam.

He didn't notice her; he seemed to be in a sort of trance.

Andy coughed.

Sam looked up.

"You're alive."

Andy smiled, "Come on Sam, you didn't think it'd be that easy to get rid of me did you?"

Sam ran towards her, picked her up and swung her round.

"But-? How-? You-?"

"Did I ever tell you I'm secretly a ninja?"

Sam put her down and ran his fingers through her hair; he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her towards him. Andy looked up at and grinned.

He moved down to kiss her and Andy met him halfway.

When he pulled away they were both breathless.

"What happens now?" Andy asked, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck.

"Well, we can either go to the hospital or…go to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

Sam took her hand and pulled her gently towards the car, "Of course you are, but I would prefer it if someone with a medical degree took a look at you."

"You have first aid training. Does that count?"

Sam smiled and moved back towards her and leaned in, "I wish."

Andy went to kiss him, but Sam was suddenly gone.

"Hey!"

He turned around, so he was walking backwards, "I'll be in the car, McNally."

Andy rolled her eyes at him, "You are the most infuriating person I have ever met."

"That's why you love me."

She smiled and walked over to where he was stood, "You're right, it is."

**The end. You didn't really think I'd kill Andy did you? :0) I hope you enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or put this story on alert. It means so much to me. Feel free to tell me what you thought of it all, it'll make me a better writer.**


End file.
